Wanted: or Prisoners of Life
by RnbwXSprinkles
Summary: Remus returns to to Hogwarts to teach. He deals with memories of Sirius and the others as he passes Wanted signs, meets Harry, and enters the school as a Professor.


One-shot

Wanted signs were posted everywhere. I had hoped to get used to them, but every time I caught sight of one, my heart jumped into my throat. Finally, I stopped in front of one, staring mesmerized at the image of my one-time dearest friend.

I stared as he laughed. And laughed. And laughed…

"Oof! Oh sorry," a timid voice said, bringing me back to the present. I watched as the young boy hurry past, running through the barrier. Walking slowly, still in my thoughtful state, I followed suite and boarded the beautiful scarlet train known as the Hogwarts Express. Falling asleep in the midst of memories, thinking in the back of my head that things weren't the same; never would be. Full moon's soon. And then I slept.

I was awoken by screams echoing through my head.

"Sirius! No!" …scuffling, someone being wrestled out of a passageway. The wolf howling at the now closed entrance, wishing, yearning for the taste of blood.

The cold in my chest immediately informed me of what I was facing. Children were now in the compartment, whispering loudly in the Dementor-induced dark..

"Quiet!" I said, quietly but firmly, hearing the hoarseness in my voice. Silence soon reigned, as I conjured flames, but not for long. Deep rattling breaths filled the compartment, someone gasped, shuddered, and fell behind me.

"None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go." This, of course, didn't work, but I had to say it. In my own quiet way I had to come to terms with the fact that Dementors were looking for Sirius; that he was really a wanted man. Whispering a quiet patronus charm, I watched as the Dementors glided away, leaving nothing but light and what would seem to be normalcy behind.

Fearfully, I watched as Harry, almost the exact likeness of James, was awoken by his friends. I couldn't help but stare. Without his eyes open, he looked exactly like James, bringing to me a bittersweet nostalgia. I was brought back from my memories with a jolt as Harry opened his eyes, reminding me of what I had to do.

He was pale, but there was a sure cure for that. Quickly, I unwrapped a slab of chocolate and started breaking pieces off. If circumstances had been a little better, it would have been amusing to watch as they all jumped at the noise.

I smiled reassuringly, "Here," I handed Harry a large piece knowing what his past held and hating the knowledge, "Eat it. It'll help."

"What was that thing?" Harry asked. I had expected him to ask, any son of James and Lily would have done so, and I answered truthfully and without hesitation.

"A Dementor. One of the Dementors of Azkaban" I watched in grim amusement as they stared blankly, "Eat. It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…" I needed desperately to be alone.

Though I had always known he would look like James, seeing Harry had shocked me and brought back both wonderful and horrible memories. Images flashed through my head. James and Sirius laughing as a disgruntled Snape entered the Great Hall sporting bright pink hair… James tripping down the stairs in his rush to meet Lily… Sirius and James pelting Peeves with dungbombs that would go through the poltergeist and consequently hit Filch….

Once I had calmed down, and had sent an owl informing Professor McGonagall of Harry's situation, I wandered back into the compartment to check on the children. Still, they hadn't eaten the chocolate. Again, I couldn't help but smile, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate you know… We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Are you alright, Harry?" I had no qualms about calling Harry by name; he would automatically assume I knew him for his fame.

"Fine," he mumbled. I noted that he seemed embarrassed and gave myself a mental note to remember that Harry wasn't nearly as arrogant as James had been. Even his friends had to admit that James had been full of himself and eager to make his name known as a child and teen, though not in later life.

The rest of the trip was quiet, only few words were used in vain attempts to rid of the awkward silence. Hogwarts was finally reached. I stood, perfectly content to watch, as the children fumbled around the compartment with their pets and parcels. Exiting unseen behind them, I made my way to a carriage. I was alone, but somehow I preferred it that way; preferred to be alone with the sorrow gathering as I returned to the place I had once called home.

As the carriage pulled up to the school, I could see Harry arguing with who could be no one but Lucius Malfoy's son. Blonde, thin, and wreathed in a cloud think with obvious arrogance, the young Malfoy stood flanked my two massive… lumps. No intention to be rude, but there was no better word for it.

"Is there a problem?" I asked calmly, stepping out of the carriage.

"Oh, no- er- Professor." Malfoy replied with a look I knew well. It was the same look Snape had given his teachers: respectful words, but still with a smirk on his face. Needless to say, it didn't work on many.

It seemed strange to see the sorting from the teachers' point of view. Only the backs of new students were to be seen, and I found myself longing to be in the sea of students sitting at the tables. Happiness fading to a calm, peaceful state of contentment, where as the teachers were solemn and silent, simply watching and waiting.

The feasted ended, leaving me far more tired then usual, along with the quickly approaching full moon. By the time I had reached my quarters, I was exhausted and collapsed into bed, falling asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

Running. Running for the light, for the smell of human blood, hunting the prey before it was too late. There were three of them. Different scents. Two strange, yet familiar; another completely alien and smelling lusciously of fear. The wolf quickened, smelling his prey, high on adrenaline, hear beating viscously against is chest.

"Sirius! No! What did you tell him!"  
"I didn't…" The wolf had made contact. A scream became a howl as man became dog. The wolf stopped, confused. How had that happened?

Scuffling, the sounds of someone being pushed out of the passageway…

Singing? Fawkes! It was early morning, the sun was just rising. Fawkes was perched on the windowsill, waiting, a letter in his beak. Stroking his feathers, I sent him off, after collecting the letter.

_Remus, _

Welcome to Hogwarts, yet again! I am pleased to see you, and I am very grateful to you for accepting this offer. As I am sure you know, Sirius Black is on the loose. This is one reason for me to be particularly glad you are here. Not only will you be a superb teacher, but I have full confidence that you will be able to protect the students from your old class mate.

Ah yes. We have contacted the ministry and informed them that you will not be quartered at St. Mungo's during full moon, but instead will be under the influence of Wolfsbane Potion with Professor Severus Snape as your vouchsafe. Yes Remus, Severus. I trust him thoroughly, and hope you will also.

Have a wonderful year and make sure to see Severus tonight (he is also the one who had been making the potions I sent to you earlier).

My sincerest well-wishes,

Albus Dumbledore

I carefully folded the note, feeling almost weary at the constant reminders of my past. So. Life at Hogwarts had begun.


End file.
